


Let's Bi Ourselves Some Time

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina/Sister if you squint, Donut being oblivious, Donut is a BAMF and deserves better (signed Wash), Episode Tag, M/M, Pre-Slash, RvB Rare Pair Week, Season/Series 17, Season/Series 17 Spoilers, Straight(ish) Donut, Wash is a Useless BisexualTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: The team has apologized to Donut, but there's one more thing that needs to be settled.  Wash may or may not be somewhat invested in the answer.





	Let's Bi Ourselves Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after the events of "Limbo", spoilers for Season 17, highly likely this'll be Jossed by the time I can post this but whatever I do what I want. Wrote this for RvB Rare Pair Week, I don't own anything, I love my queer children send tweet.

After the reds and blues have apologized to Donut to Wash’s satisfaction, they begin brainstorming strategies for taking down Genkins and Crovos.

“Just make sure to focus,” Donut reminds them. “If you aren’t paying attention for even a second you could end up reliving the time your girlfriend broke up with you to get with your high school lab partner in the middle of prom.”

“Sure,” Grif indulges. “Girlfriend.”

Donut, still a little miffed from earlier, snaps his attention to Grif. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

The rest of the team looks at him in alarm, clearly not wanting a repeat of the Great Groveling. “Uhhhhh… I just meant that since we’re trying the whole stop-being-mean-to-Donut thing, you don’t have to pretend you like girls. We don’t care you’re gay, dude.”

Donut looks at him in confused disbelief. “I’m not gay.”

“No seriously. Donut,” Tucker insists. “We’re not being assholes.”

“Guys,” Wash interjects with a warning tone. “If Donut doesn’t want to tell us he doesn’t have to, it’s his business.”

“Wait, why do you all think I’m gay?” They all look at Wash like it’s a trap, but he’s just as uncertain as the rest of them. “Is this because of the innuendo thing? Because I swear I honestly had no idea I was making you all so uncomfortable.”

“You guys,” Simmons says under his breath. “I think he’s legitimately asking.”

Sarge starts to speak but Carolina immediately nudges him and glares before he can say whatever it is. Wash takes it upon himself to ask, “so you’re in no way interested in men?”

“I think I’d know if I was gay, Wash.”

“Right no yeah of course. Cool. Cool cool cool cool, ummmm… you catch everyone up, I’m gonna go… polish… the base.”

Grif watches Wash scurry off in bewilderment. “Dude, I think you just broke Wash’s brain. Again.”

“[I think Donut broke his heart, not his brain, he probably needs to cry it out.]”

“That’s silly, Lopez,” chides Donut. “Wash is straight.”

Carolina barks out a laugh, then realizes what she’s done. “I mean yeah, no, Wash is definitely straight…”

“No way!” Kai turns to Carolina with excitement. “I knew one of you Freelancers had to be a little bendy, I just assumed it was you.” Carolina just winks at Kai, who whispers an “oh FUCK yeah!”

“Well I’m glad this team is finally getting some more diversity,” Doc hedges, “but I don’t think we should be outing people.”

“And more importantly, we have a timeline to fix.” The team returns their attention to Donut, who has been watching Wash’s retreating form. “I’ll go see what’s up with Wash, you guys work on a gameplan for what to do when we get back to the future.” He doesn’t stay to hear any responses, only looking at Junior when he lets out a confused ‘blarg?’ “And someone feed Junior please!”

“Not it!”

When Donut gets to blue base, he finds Wash sitting on the roof. “Hey Wash!”

Wash, having heard him approach, looks up at him slowly in sheepish resignation. “Hey Donut.”

Donut sits down next to him. “Sooo… I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me all day. That was really sweet of you.”

“But…”

“But what?”

Wash looks at him warily. “This isn’t the part where you tell me to back off because you’re not interested?”

“What do you mean?”

“…what do _you_ mean?”

“…wait.”

“God damn it.”

“Do you actually—”

“It's not important.” Donut just looks at him until he starts talking again. Wash sighs. “Look, I’m not saying I do, but I’m also not saying I don’t. I just… think we’ve all underestimated you, myself included, and I’m starting to realize just what a great guy you really are. And I just assumed—”

Donut puts his head on Wash’s shoulder. “You really are a big softie under all that armour, aren’t you? You’re not hard at al—okay sorry I heard it as I was saying it. I really do that a lot, don’t I?”

“Literally all the time, I thought you were just a really dedicated troll.”

Donut laughs, picking his head up and taking Wash’s hand into his. “Tell you what, let’s get used to being friends first, and see where things go from there. After all like you said, we should probably focus on saving the universe first.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Donut squeezes his hand then lets go as he stands. “And who knows, maybe in this timeline I do like guys. I’ve never really thought about it.”

Wash stands too, smile obvious in his voice. “Who knows?” The matter settled, they walk back into their latest bullshit adventure side by side.

“Although we could fuck with them and tell them we’re dating.”

“Y'know Donut, I think that might just be the best idea ever. Of all times.”


End file.
